Guardians of Salvation
by AGL03
Summary: Crazy idea of how I think Season 3 could go. After being rescued from the rock Jemma's life starts to get back to normal. Only to find months later the real reason she was chosen by the Monolith. Now she is faced with a desperate fight to save everything she holds dear.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Since we are just a few days from Season 3 starting I had this little idea work its way into my head. No doubt completely off base with what is going to happen but I couldn't help myself. Let me know what you think or if you even want to see it continued. I am always open to PM's/reviews from my readers in ideas of what you want to see.

I'm also finally on Tumblr! AGL03

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Jemma Simmons smiled softly as she slowly woke up and took in her surroundings. For the first time in what felt like ages she felt completely safe and at peace. Warm and strong arms were wrapped around her, a slightly trembling hand resting on her stomach while her back was pressed against a bare chest. With contented sigh she snuggled deeper into the arms her fingers intertwining with his hands.

She was memorizing this sweet moment, not wanting to ever forget how she felt or what they had done. It had been weeks since her return but the chaos that followed had been a blur. Whisked into quarantine and more tests than even she could think of running, looking for any trace of what the monolith may have done to her…every single one coming back negative or normal. It was as if she had been placed in stasis, she herself having no memory of the three months.

Once free from quarantine she had slowly been allowed to resume her duties, get back to normal life, and last night she and Fitz had finally had their date. As promised off base, somewhere nice, just the two of them. They had talked for hours in a quiet corner of the restaurant, finally discussing what happened that fateful day at the bottom of the ocean. It was still fresh in her mind, how she felt watching Bobbi and Hunter after her rescue from Ward, how it made her feel, and she finally let it all out. She loved him he loved her.

Though he hardly needed to utter the actual words to confirm it to her. The team had each spent time with her following her return, taking turns on the rare occasion they were able to pry Fitz from her side to shower or go on a mission, and they told her of his determination to find her. How they had now apologetically given up but he wouldn't, he chasing down even the smallest lead, practically moving heaven and earth to find her.

The hand she was holding gently squeezed her own while the arm wrapped around her pulled her even closer. A gentle kiss was placed to her temple. Finally she turned, meeting crystal blue eyes "Morning" Fitz said softly placing another kiss to her lips. She happily returned the action "Morning" she returned.

There they stayed for most of the day, Coulson and the team leaving them undisturbed, placing tender kisses and soft touches, assuring themselves that the other was still there.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Two months later the team had slipped into what had become the new normal for them. Tracking down the new Inhumans as they appeared before Price or Ward got to them first. It was tracking down Inhumans that had brought them there that day, May easily landing the Quin jet on the roof while the others loaded up their gear.

Daisy slipped on her gauntlets while Mack and Hunter checked their gear one last time. Fitz nervously went through his bags, all the while casting nervous glances in Jemma's directions as she did the same. It wasn't unusual for Fitz to be in the field now days, his search for Jemma had sent him on plenty of solo missions, but her being there was a first since her return.

She had developed a new serum for the ICER's, one specifically made to help take down an inhuman should they be unable to control their powers and too dangerous to attempt to get close too. Fitz had argued fiercely against it. He not ready for her to be out again even though he knew that like him she was a Shield agent and needed to get back to work. Nor did he want to face her wrath for trying to tell her to stay home.

"Camera's caught him running in here, we are thinking he can manipulate Water as every pipe he ran past burst" Daisy said. "On top of that he is armed with a gun having shot at the police officers who initially responded and tried to calm him down".

She watched both Fitz and Simmons tense at the comment while Mack and Hunter moved slightly closer to the pair as the door opened, May emerging from the cockpit. "We need to hurry, Price usually isn't far behind in these kinds of situations".

Daisy and Mack took the lead, Fitzsimmons in the middle, May and Hunter the rear all with weapons raised, eyes constantly scanning their surroundings. The warehouse seemed to have been abandoned for years, garbage and filth covering the floors. "Hello" Daisy called "My name is Daisy and we are from Shield…we are here to help you". For a few moments there was nothing but silence before a shaking voice echoed from somewhere in the catwalks above "I just want to be left alone!" he shouted.

The group turned and began moving towards the sound as Daisy continued to talk "Look, I know you're afraid, everything is changing, I've been there before…I can help". Footsteps ran from above on the catwalk into a second smaller room off to the side "Please, just leave me alone!"

This room was smaller, full of forgotten boxes, the only light coming in through the broken windows near the roof. They entered Daisy seeing a man in black huddled in the far corner of the catwalk. Daisy and Mack slowly worked their way forward while the others stayed in the center to give them space to work. May looked around the room her weapon still raised, the hair on the back of her next standing on end.

Fitz had seemed to pick up on it too, bright eyes fixed on the sprinkling system that ran above their heads, a drop of water falling from one of the heads. "I thought he was setting off water…" Simmons whispered voicing her partner's thoughts. Hunter cursed under his breath "It's a trap!" He shouted, Daisy and Mack freezing from the ladder they were on.

"Everyone out" May ordered trusting her instincts "Back to the jet!"

A dark familiar laugh followed by clapping came from the door, a flurry of activity as men dressed in black tactical gear emerged from behind the boxes with guns drawn. The owner of the laugh appeared in the door way, blocking them in "I must say that was beyond easy" Grant Ward said holding up his own gun "Now…weapons down…you too Skye you and your friend in the center with the others….gauntlets off too".

"Its Daisy now" she snapped more out of habit that meaning to back talk. This was the first time she'd come face to face with the fallen Agent since the Artic. Ward raised an eyebrow at her with an amused smirk. May, Mack, and Hunter stepped forward to stand shoulder to shoulder with her in a show of unity. But Ward could see exactly what they were doing, trying to shield Fitzsimmons from his line of site. "What do you want?" May ground out her voice dripping with venom and hate, Hunter practically vibrating next to her.

Ward smiled again his men closing ranks as he did and blocking the door. "What do you think I could possibly want….Coulson's favorite agents all in one place…two brilliant scientists…a gifted Inhuman…The Calvary herself…" There was an ominous tremble as Daisy felt her control slip slightly. Ward didn't hesitate, firing his gun and catching Mack in his arm. They cried out, Mack grabbing the wound but not going down, instead pushing Simmons back behind him when she tried to come look at the wound. It hadn't hit anything vital, and clearly a warning to Daisy and the tremors stropped.

"Enough" a deep gravelly voice demanded as another hulking shadow emerged from the darkness, the monster they knew as Lash stepping into the dim light. "You may have your fun when I am done" dark eyes fixing on the surrounded group. Ward glowered but gave a slight bow to allow him forward.

Lash stepped closer, studying them each in turn, eyes briefly falling on Mack for a time "You have been touched" he said and the mechanic stiffened. Mack hated any reminders of what had happened to him in the temple, what he had done to his friends. The monster continued next his gaze setting on Daisy "And you went through the sacred mists without permission" he growled. She fought to keep her powers in check again "I never asked for this, I was kidnapped by him and my own father" she countered.

"You went down there on your own _Skye_ , doing what you always do, sticking your nose where it doesn't belong" Ward countered back just as harshly.

Lash growled again "How does not interest me, just the fact that you did it without permission from the elders is unforgivable…Jaiying had no right to place her daughter at the front of the line…" Daisy looked ready to snap again and he held up his hand "Your reckoning will come interloper…but for now it must wait. I am here for the Chosen…I can sense they are near…sense the Kree influence…"

Fitz couldn't help himself wrapping Simmons into his arms, her hands clutching at his shirt, as the team pulled back even closer. He lost her once and he was not going to lose her again, not to him, not to anyone. And he didn't even want to think about what the monster meant by "The Chosen". She sure as hell didn't choose to be pulled into that God forsaken rock.

"That would be her" Ward said deviously pointing at the huddled Simmons. If possible the group closed in even more, now surrounding her on all sides, and though he was now hidden by the wall of muscle that was Mack, Fitz's unmistakable accent coming from behind it. "Touch her and I will kill you".

"If you make it past us first ugly" Hunter said dropping into a defensive crouch. Ward raised his hand and his men all cocked their guns in response. Lash ignored Hunter all together and moved so he could get a better view of the huddled scientists "And she has taken a Mate".

"Oy!" Hunter shouted while Daisy had to use her hands to stifle something between a gasp and a scream at the comment. Fitz and Simmons together were many things…namely adorable, but hearing her friends referred to as Mates was very disconcerting. Even Ward looked over at his temporary ally with a raised eyebrow. He had to move as well to get a look at the huddled pair, and while they had always been close there was definitely something different something more in the way he held her.

Lash turned to Ward "I require them both" he said simply "You may have the others to complete your closure as you called it". Ward looked a little put off, unwilling to give up Fitz as well. He wanted to make Coulson pay and wanted to use as much of his team as possible to do it. After he'd 'convinced' Fitz to make him a few toys of his own before leaving him battered and broken on Coulson's door step. But he had seen Lash in action knew better than to go against him right now.

As Lash and Ward talked, May spoke as loud as she dared "Sk…Daisy take out as many of the shooters as you can, concentrate on the ones right in front of us. Hunter, Mack, and I will go behind. Mack deploy the smoke screen on my mark. Fitz…"

"Get her out of here" he finished placing a finger to her lips when she started to protest. "No way are you trading yourself to them in exchange for us" he added reading her thoughts and shushing her as Lash and Ward finished their own conversation.

"You heard him, Fitz and Simmons come on out and this won't have to get ugly. I promise if you do I won't make the others suffer before they die, nice clean shots, they won't feel a thing". Ward said stepping forward aiming his gun directly at Hunter.

May didn't wait any longer "Now!"

Daisy was already in motion before the word was out of her mentor's mouth, a large pulse that shook the room with its force even without the gauntlets amplifying her powers. The wave hit the two ringleaders and a number of the men as she turned to focus on stopping any incoming bullets. Mack pulled the smoke screen from his bag and set it on the floor. The fog billowed and easily filled the smaller room "Turbo, go!" He hissed as Fitz ran by hand in hand with Simmons bolting out the door before Daisy's victims could recover.

Fitz had come a long way since the pod and time at the Academy, his last few months in the field greatly improving his strength and speed, so he did his best not to drag Jemma along as he bolted from the warehouse. "What does he want with me?" she asked breathlessly not daring to look back while her hand clutched Fitz's like a lifeline.

"Not hanging around here to find out" Fitz said ducking into an ally for a moment. He peered up to the roof to see that Ward's men were there waiting with the jet should someone come up. Instead he pulled out his comm "Agent Fitz to Director Coulson" he said pushing Jemma down the alley "Sir I really need you to pick up now!"

Coulson's voice finally came over the comm "Fitz? What's wrong?" he asked his concern clearly evident "Where are the others".

"We need back up, it was an ambush curtsey of Ward and Lash…they're after Jemma so the others are running interference while we…." He was cut off abruptly as a large hand shot out from one of the doors lining the ally, snatching the engineer and lifting him as if he was nothing, slamming him into the wall and knocking him unconscious. The comm clattered the ground, channel still open, as Simmons scream echoed along the bricks "Leo!"

Lash emerged his beady eyes falling on Simmons as she froze "Let him go!" she shouted desperately hurling a rock at the beasts head. It hit and he merely looked annoyed free hand shooting out and snatching her by the neck as well. At the contact his eyes went wide and a sinister smile forming on his face. "It has begun, how wonderful" he said approvingly looking her over possessively now that he had her up close, eyes lingering on her stomach for a few moments longer. She couldn't contain the shutter that ran through her body, voice unable to form words as the grip around her throat tightened, her vision rapidly growing black. The last thing she heard was Coulson's panicked yells and a black SUV pulling up to the end of the ally and throwing open its door.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Hope there was enough of a hint there but what do you think…worth continuing?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! Thanks for the support! So glad you all like the idea, it'll be blown to bits as things move along with the show and I may have to adapt some things but for now we'll roll with it! As always keep the support coming, that it what motivates me to write faster ;). Seriously don't get used to this fast of updates but my muse was on fire today.

Disclaimer: Yeap, still own nothing.

Fitz woke up in an absolute panic, his mind rushing back to him all at once and he sat up with a shout. His head was pounding and memories of what had happened came rushing back…Jemma! Frantically he looked around, finding himself on what seemed to be a hospital bed, in a disturbingly white room. A few feet away Jemma lay, also on a bed though her hands and ankles were in restraints, a bandage in the crook of her arm. Glancing down he noticed his sleeve had been rolled up and he was sporting the same thing.

Not bothering to question why he wasn't restrained he unsteadily stumbled over to her, ignoring the nausea that threated to overwhelm him at the sudden movement. He nearly crashed into her bed but made it, his trembling hand gently stroking her forehead "Jem…come on Love you need to wake up, we need to get out of here" he said urgently now fumbling with the restraints.

"Leo?" she groaned trying to pull her hand to head only to be stopped by the thick leather straps. The feeling of being confined sent a hot jolt of panic and she tried to sit up with a cry. "Easy" Fitz tried to sooth, getting her legs free "We're getting out of…" He never finished the though as the door opened, Lash's hulking form coming through the door with a number of men in white doctor jackets behind him. "You are going nowhere" the Inhuman growled.

Fitz moved placing himself firmly between Jemma and the new arrivals. "Stay away from her!" he hissed.

"Calm down Agent Fitz, we have no intention of hurting her…she is far too valuable to do that" a new voice said entering the room. Both the scientists gasped as she came into the light, recognizing the woman that Coulson had been going toe to toe with for the last few months. Rosalind Price.

She stopped a few feet away poking at the tablet in her hand. "What do you want?" Jemma asked bracing herself for the answer. Both her and Fitz's work was highly sought after, and what they could create.

Price just smiled and motioned the Doctors into action. They approached the bed where she was still retrained another one wheeling a machine in from the hall. Fitz didn't recognize it and no matter what it was there was no way it was going anywhere near her. Without warning he moved, tackling the nearest doctor to the ground with enough force that would have made a football player proud.

May, Mack, Hunter, and even Bobbi had all been working with him in the months Jemma had been gone. Once it became clear he would be out on his own more and more. Moving quicker than any of their captors had initially given him credit for he kicked his leg back catching another doctor in the stomach and he joined his colleague on the floor wheezing.

Turning he moved to launch himself at Price, intent on getting his hands on her and trading her for Jemma and save passage of there, only to have his arms wrenched painfully behind him. He cried out as they threatened to pop from their sockets. "Stop! Please!" Jemma was screaming pulling at her bonds.

Price looked annoyed checking her tablet again before waiving her hands. Lash eased up the pressure but did not release the engineer. "Agent Fitz, that was very much uncalled for" she chastised and he pulled at the arms that held him "I think it was" he shot back "And if you think we're going to develop weapons or whatever else you think we'll build for you you have another thing coming!"

That was when Lash let out a blood chilling laugh, the doctors wheeling the machine to Jemma's bedside and she pulled against the bonds again. "If my intuition is correct you already have" he said. With that the doctor pulled up her shirt and exposed her stomach, Fitz now struggling against the arms that held him again "No! Do not touch her!" he screamed.

Price watched him for a few moments as the doctors worked, Agent Simmons looking scared and pale once she realized what was happening. Fitz froze too as it hit him seconds later, the Doctor applying the gel and then the wand to her stomach. "You don't honestly think…" the young agent stammered brown eyes locked on the screen. There was silence for a few moments before the sounds of a fluttering heartbeat filled the room.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Director Coulson didn't wait until the ramp of his Jet was down before running out and into the warehouse where his team had been attacked. Other units had arrived before him and were securing a number of Wards men. Ward himself had managed to escape in the chaos and that alone was enough to send him into a panic.

He found them in a smaller room off to the side and judging by the Daisy themed destruction it was where the majority of the fighting had taken place. Hunter and Mack were propped against the wall while two of his med agents tended to them. Mack having been shot in the arm and Hunter sporting a long gash along his head that was still bleeding freely under the bandages they were trying to apply.

Daisy and May stood talking with a couple agents, immediately coming to his side when they caught sight of him. "We got fifteen of Wards men" May said wearily "But it was a trap…Ward was working with Lash".

"Fitzsimmons?" Coulson questioned, Simmons scream still echoing in his ears from just before the comm went dead. Daisy pulled two shattered comm units out "I found these in an ally a few blocks away…" she said clearly upset with her friends disappearance and the fact she had failed to protect them.

May continued "Lash referred to Simmons as the Chosen and Fitz as her…Mate". Coulson didn't think much could surprise him these days but that definitely threw him for a loop. The pair had made him aware of the change in their relationship, assuring him it wouldn't affect their work in any way. They had of coarse been wrong about that…if possible it had gotten better as they found a new rhythm with each other.

"Lash found them" He said grimly seeing Daisy visibly sink, she had seen what he had done to other Inhumans over the past few months and didn't want to think what he could do to the scientists. "I overheard him on Fitz's comm before it was destroyed".

"What does he want with them?" Daisy asked.

Coulson had been asking himself that the entire flight there "I can only assume it had something to do with the monolith by the Chosen stuff. If it were Ward that had taken them I would say it was for weapons development or even a personal blow meant to make us all suffer. He blames us for taking Kara from him so he takes someone we care about in return".

"But Ward didn't, Lash did. It was clearly a partnership where Ward got us and Lash got them…and Simmons only became the target after Ward revealed she was the one that had been in the monolith" May said replaying the conversation in her head.

It came back to the rock again, Fitz had found out a fair amount about it in his efforts to get Simmons back but it seemed if barely scratched the surface of what lurked in its shadow. Coulson thought for a moment, they need Lash and to find Lash the best place to start was their former team mate who had been working with him, they needed to find Grant Ward.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Fitz felt the hands restraining him let go and he stumbled to Jemma's side in a haze, his breaths coming in ragged gasps. His hands found hers, though they were shaking just as bad as his were, teary eyes fixed on the monitor where the tiny heartbeat was flickering away.

"I do have to thank you two…you did the hard part for us…we thought we'd have to artificially induce conception" Lash said and Fitz turned to look at him with revulsion and terror. Jemma's grip tightened desperately on his hand and she wanted nothing more for him to envelop her into his arms and hide her away for a precious few moments.

"What…what do you want…what is this all about?" Fitz managed to get out relieved when the doctor finally pulled the wand away. Price herself came forward undoing the bindings and giving Jemma a towel to clean herself up. She did so numbly before latching her arms around Fitz he returned the gesture and subconsciously placed a protective hand over her stomach. "Containment" Price said simply as if that explained everything.

Lash smiled baring his teeth "The monolith was a failsafe of sorts from the Kree, a way to contain what you call "Inhumans" should they need to be. To do so it would take a female of child bearing age with a prospective Mate and prepare her…"

"I'm going to be sick" Jemma said one of the doctors quickly pulling a small bucket from his supply cart. Lash seemed unphased by this and continued "The Kree had quite the selection process for this, with only the most worthy being chosen for such an honor…however with no Kree on earth and the Inhuman activity at a minimum there was no need for it to draw anyone in until now".

Fitz was starting to feel as if he'd need a bucket of his own here in a minute "The emergence of all the new Inhumans…" he started mind working rapidly at what had awoken the monolith in the first place.

"Abominations" Lash hissed "Unworthy of the gifts they have been bestowed! They must be stopped and the child that grows within her…your child…will be the key to stopping them and getting them under control". Price merely nodded in agreement

"No!" Jemma said fiercely suddenly finding her fire, the shock of it all starting to wear off. "Our child is not yours to use! You will let us go and let us go now…take us back to Shield".

Price shook her head, tapping her tablet again before addressing him "Agent Simmons, you do not have a choice in the matter. You need to think of the greater good, how many people it will save, you yourself have seen how dangerous they can be when not properly contained. You must have even though as much when you assisted in helping set up the index".

"NO!" Fitz said more forcefully preparing himself to make another run for it, if they could get out of this room and barricade themselves somewhere with a computer he could contact the others "And if you haven't noticed babies don't just pop out and grow up! You are not holding us here for the months…years…"

More men arrived at the door, this group all dressed in tactical gear and armed with large guns. Lash advanced again, taking Fitz by the arm and shoving him into the arms of the newly arrived men where he found the barrel of a gun under his chin. With him out of the way the monster held Jemma in place by the back her neck the other hand on her stomach. "I don't need to hold you for months…the powers will manifest to a lesser degree in the mother here shortly. And even though it won't be at full force it will be enough for us to begin to track down and destroy the unworthy before they can pollute my people even more".

Unable to do much more Jemma slapped the monsters hand from her stomach "I will never help you…" Fitz didn't dare move as the gun was pressed even harder to ensure his silence and cooperation. "Agent Simmons…I believe you will help us…if you want the father of your child to live to see it. Once the child is born you will be free to go as we have a way of harnessing its power before it's grown. We will even return you back to Shield or anywhere else you wish to go"

Jemma looked torn, wanting to tear them apart in a maternal rage and keeping Leo safe. "This doesn't have to be a bad thing" the woman said soothingly, starkly reminding Fitz of when Garrett had tried to convince him to join Hydra, with a smile now moving to the door, the pair being forced to follow. "We have set up a dorm for you, and once you provide us a list will be happy to get any books, movies, or periodicals you may want. And food preferences as well, we can't have the little one going hungry now can we. I'm sorry but I don't quite trust either of you with anything electronic so please don't ask. We've even got a lovely lab set up, you can continue your respective projects…under extreme supervision of course".

A few minutes later the door opened to a small dorm complete with kitchenette, bed, sitting area, and bathroom all provided. It even had one of the fake windows Providence had. Fitz was shoved in first and he whirled around to catch Jemma before she could fall to the floor. Once she was safely in his grasp again he was able to speak "We will never do anything…I mean anything to help you. Coulson and our friends will find us and when they do there will be hell to pay".

Price laughed, she had made sure that new Director would be chasing his tail for some time looking for his missing team members. She hadn't known exactly which one Lash would return with but was pleased none the less. It would be a critical blow for him to lose the pair of scientists, especially the engineer as many of his little devices had prevented her from obtaining some of the Inhumans. "And if you think we will are leaving our child with you…" she didn't wait for him to finish, slamming the door shut and they could both audibly hear it lock, multiple times.

Jemma let her knees give out and a loud sob ripped from her chest, Fitz easing her to the floor and just holding her, now fighting tears of his own and the reality of the situation hit him full force. "We're having a baby Leo…" she cried between sobs "That was that horrid rock's intention all along…and they are going to keep us here…force me too…take it away…this is all my fault…"

Fitz shushed her, gently tilting her chin up so he could look her in the eyes. "Listen to me Love" he said tenderly placing his hand on her stomach, the first touch there she had welcomed there. "First and foremost, circumstances aside that is easily the best news I have ever heard. I love you and having a baby with you is almost too good to be true". More tears worked their way down her cheeks and he wiped them away. "And I swear to you that we will get out of there that I will do whatever it takes to protect our Little One from them and whoever else dares cross our path".

To Be Continued….


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Anyone still alive out there….that was intense…wonderful but intense! Can't wait until Tuesday now! As predicted we are now well into AU territory! Thank you for the reviews and I freely admit grammar is not my strong suite. So please forgive any mistakes and I will try to improve them with future chapters.

Hunter surveyed the Hydra thug that was bound before him, a young man no older than Fitzsimmons by his best guess. One of the fifteen they had captured in the aftermath of the attack and the next to be interrogated. So far the six before him had refused to divulge Ward's location despite Bobbi and May's best efforts.

Tightening the restraints as the door opened, Mack coming in looking cross. "Is he ready?" he asked his voice coming out as more of a growl. Hunter couldn't hide the smile as the kid shivered. "Almost Big Guy" Hunter replied keeping his voice chipper as he turned to the captive. "Listen, you look like a nice kid so I'm going to give you a chance to tell us what we want to know before Mack here gets grumpy".

The thug looked pale but raised his chin defiantly "Hail Hydra" he said stammered. As much as he hated it, he had to give Ward credit for having some pretty stupidly loyal men. Mack began to crack his knuckles followed by a louder pop of his neck. "Ah Kid, that was the wrong thing to say. You see one of those scientist your boss helped take...well Agent Mackenzie is rather fond of him. Sees him like a little brother and being the good big brother that he is will do whatever it takes to get him back".

"Shield does not torture" the goon challenged "Mister Ward said that you would never cross that line".

The door opened again and this time Bobbi and May entered both women looking positively evil. They had dressed in their TAC suits their hands and faces were dotted with blood. And while Hunter knew it was all for show it didn't make it any less scary since he knew what both women were capable of.

It was Bobbi who approached first, slinking forward like a cat stalking its prey. "Did he now?" she asked her voice quiet and deadly. Hunter had only heard it a handful of times since he had known her, even been on the receiving end of it once or twice, and it still made him shudder. She ran her fingers along his chest "Unfortunately for you we don't have lines when it comes to Mister Ward".

Mack now approached seizing the goon by his shoulders and applying the faintest amount of pressure. "Those two he helped the beast take, he's hurt them before" May said slinking forward Bobbi following "He hurt me like I'm going to hurt you…what do you think Agent May should we start with the needles or the knees?"

"Needles"

"I'll show you!" the goon screamed bucking in his restraints "Get me a map! I'll show you!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jemma wasn't sure just how long they had been there, locked away in the facility with Rosalind Price and Lash. By her best estimate it had been at least a week, the lack of windows and food coming a regular intervals making it difficult to maintain a sense of time.

Now she sat on a bench in what she had come to know as her exam room. This being her third time there since being brought here meaning at any moment a Doctor would walk through the door to check on her and the baby. And as much as she loathed being there it brought her a great deal of comfort to listen to the heartbeat. Her eyes traveling to the variety of medical supplies in the room and her mind raced with what they could do with any number of them in their efforts to escape. The guards stationed around the room armed to the teeth effectively dissuading that idea on their first visit.

The guards gave her pause, their presence now weighing on her mind. She could feel them surrounding her feel their negative energy and that they were indeed a threat to her and her baby. She shifted uncomfortably as the feeling intensified.

A gentle hand slipped into her own and Fitz moved closer as best he could. While he had been allowed to come to the 'appointments' with her, he was always handcuffed to the chair to ensure he didn't try to do anything 'stupid' as Price put it. His simple touch washed over her and his presence overwhelmed the negativity in the room.

She offered a grateful smile as he sensed what she needed. Lash had said that she would start to manifest powers due to the baby and her exposure to the monolith. Their captors were waiting for them to manifest, asking her with each appointment if she was noticing anything different. And every time she lied. She was not going to let them use her or anyone else loved for whatever they had planned.

The door opened and Price strode in with her Doctors and second in command they had come to know as Banks in tow. Jemma nearly waivered as her powerful presence hit her. Like the guards it was dark and had the addition of confidence and superiority. "Good morning Agent Simmons, Agent Fitz, how are you feeling today?"

"Delightful" Fitz said icily fixing her with a gaze.

"Are you not comfortable? We went to great pains to create that little space for you. I have even offered you access to our lab, I still have prototypes I would love your opinion on. At the very least it would give you something to do".

Fitz still looked at her defiantly "Let Jemma go, take her back to Coulson and I'll build you whatever you like". Price laughed "If anyone is going to be let go it will be you Agent Fitz, you have already you're your part" motioning the Doctor's forward. Fitz bit back a retort, Jemma didn't need any more negative energy around her right now.

The Doctor smiled kindly at her "Are you taking the vitamins we provided? Drinking plenty of water?"

She nodded "Would it be possible to get something to help me exercise, a treadmill perhaps? I know it's important to keep active throughout the pregnancy and the farthest I've managed to walk is between here and our quarters". She spoke softly and sweetly.

It was Banks that responded "And give him access to parts, I don't think so" he said with a smirk.

"Then give me access to the bloody gym here" she shot back surprised by the sudden jolt of anger that ran through her like a bolt. Fitz seemed to be too as well and squeezed her hand again. "They make manual ones, no electronic parts whatsoever. And believe me if I was going to tear something apart and make an escape attempt I would have used the microwave".

The Doctor continued his exam, checking her levels and taking a few more viles of blood that Jemma knew was necessary. Neither one wanted to think about what they were using the blood for. "I will consider it" Price said fixing the pair with steely look that oddly reminded them of Coulson we he had his mind set to something.

Jemma sat up pulling her top back down, "I have another request" Jemma said timidly biting her lip. Seeing she had everyone's attention she continued "My parents….Leo's mum…is there any way you can let them know that we're okay".

Banks scoffed again "So they can tell your precious Director where you are, who has you…"

"Please!" Jemma tried again this time the tears forming. "I haven't even been able to see them yet! My mum she was so worried it was making her ill…she's still not recovered…please". Fitz felt his own chest tighten knowing his own mum would be beside herself, so much so Coulson would be lucky not to have a very angry Mrs. Fitz storming his doorstep in the next week or so. His eyes widening as an idea popped into his head.

"What if I looked at one of those prototypes for you?" Fitz said quickly finally seeing both Price and Banks interest pique. Jemma too gave him a questioning look but he just nodded slightly, hoping she would trust him. "Send one of your men to our families, let them know we are alive at least, and I will look at one of them. Give you my honest opinion and if I can make improvements I will show you".

That seemed to be enough and Price gave a curt nod to Banks. "Take him to the lab, the gun" she said. Banks seemed to know exactly what she was talking about and undid the cuffs and pulling Fitz from the chair. He yanked his arm away "Give me a minute" he snapped before turning his full attention to Jemma. "Get some sleep Love, I'll be back as soon as I can".

"Thank you" She whispered kissing him softly and watched him go, Price shouting after them "Multiple eyes on him at all times and if he takes so much as a bolt out of there you will wish you'd never been born".

"Thank you" Jemma said again this time to Price, wrapping her arms around herself unconsciously shielding her stomach from the woman. "You're really going to keep us here aren't you" she asked the room feeling oppressive as Leo's presence faded away.

Price helped her up so they could go back to their room. "It has to be done" she said simply "It is our only chance of stopping the epidemic". This was the first real chance she'd had at talking with their captor and wasn't going to waste it. "It can't be stopped" Jemma said having seen the simulations herself shortly after her return. The crystals were already in the ecosystem, the ocean currents already spreading them hundreds if not thousands of miles. "We need to focus on helping those that it affects. Showing them how to cope and manage their powers". She had made the mistake with Daisy and wasn't going to do it again.

Price disagreed "According to Mr. Lash it can, and we will, your child will see to that".

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Coulson's threw the file he had been reading onto the mess that he had once called his desk, and office for that matter. The normally pristine room was now covered with files, tablets, and his team in various states of sleep and worry. The intel collected from Ward's men didn't' pan out and they had found nothing but a burnt out shell of a building.

Since then they had been trying to find any lead on either Ward or the monster that had been with him. Daisy choose that moment to storm into the room, Mack steps behind, both looking flustered and angry. "Take it Sparky was a wealth of information?" Hunter asked cantankerously. The normal jovial agent in a decidedly dark mood as the days passed with no sign of their missing pair.

Mack growled settling into the seat in the corner he'd claimed as his own when they'd set up the office as their base of operations. "Not particularly" Daisy shot frustrated with her fellow Inhuman and his unwillingness to help with the situation. "Apparently Lash is a well-known among the Inhuman community as a 'purest'. He believes that only the supremely vetted and worthy may receive the gifts of the Mists. That at least explains why he's been taking out the new Inhumans. But does nothing as to why he wanted Simmons."

"He'd never heard of the 'The Chosen'?" May queried.

"No" Mack said "Nor the foggiest idea of what the stone might have done to her to make her a target. Jaiying would only say that the rock was a danger to Inhumans".

Everyone groaned and sat back, feeling like they were no closer than in the minutes after their disappearance. Daisy was biting her lip and Mack shook his head at her, he knew what she was about to do. She ignored him "We do know that Lash isn't very fond of my transformation" she started.

"No" multiple voices snapped at once.

"Why?!" she snapped back.

"He could put a hole in your chest like the others for one!" Bobbi shot back. Daisy wasn't about to be deterred "We just need him close enough to get a tag on him so we can follow him back…" the shrill ringing of a cell phone interrupting her again. Everyone stopped and checked their own pockets.

"It's me" Coulson said fumbling through his drawers of his desk heart pounding. It wasn't his normal phone that was ringing, it was a burner he'd gotten long ago and given the number to a very small group of very important people. The family of his team members. After a fair amount of digging he finally found it, his heart sinking even more when he saw the name "Its Fitz's mother" he said wearily.

He had been expecting and dreading this call for a few days now, Fitz had always been good about checking in with his mother, even when he'd been globe hopping looking for Simmons. Knowing he would only make it worse by not answering he accepted, a stern Scottish voice shrieking from the small device for everyone to hear. "Philip Coulson where in the Bloody Hell is my son!"

Understanding seemed to dawn on Hunter "Well that would be where he gets the fire from".

Coulson ignored him "Mrs. Fitz how good…"

"Don't Mrs. Fitz me!" She shouted again and Coulson finally gave up and put it on speaker for the others to hear. Might as well not be alone in his tongue lashing. "A man in a suit, claiming to have been sent by you, shows up at my door saying that Leo has been sent on a long term undercover mission and will be out of contact for eight or nine months…".

Heads shot up like prairie dogs "That he would be out of contact the entire time but I shouldn't worry, he'd made contact as soon as he was back!"

"Mrs. Fitz…"Coulson started but she wasn't done. "Now I know you would never send him away, not after he just got his Jemma back. So I will ask you again, where in the Bloody Hell is my son?!" Though still angry she was at least no longer shouting.

"He was captured with Agent Simmons over a week ago" Coulson admitted.

Something between a growl and a sob came across the line. With everything that her son had been through over the past few years she had known something like this was a possibility, but it didn't' make it any easier to hear it none the less. "Would you like to know where the messenger is?" she asked her voice cracking slightly.

Visions of Mrs. Fitz clocking the stranger on her doorstep with a frying pan flew unbidden into his mind. "I slipped one of Leo's trackers into his jacket" she said proudly. And with that for the first time in days smiles crossed their faces while Daisy pulled up the program. "You tagged him?" Hunter blurted out.

"That must be the infamous Mr. Hunter" Mrs. Fitz said. "Yes, I tracked the bugger. Telling me my son went undercover without saying goodbye. My Leo would never do that to me…never leave his Jemma". Daisy held up her tablet and threw her fists up in a small victory, fingers flying over the device and bringing the screen onto the larger on so everyone could see. Currently the beacon was just outside of Glasgow.

"I assume you will notify me immediately once you have rescued my son" Mrs. Fitz asked. Coulson wished he could have hugged the woman over the phone. "Yes mam, the second he is safe you will be his first call".

"Good now go get my boy back before I come over there and do it myself" she said the line going dead.

"I'll call Simmons's family later to see if they had a similar visit" May said taking the phone from Coulson and stepping outside. They were going to have to wait until their target got back to his base before they could really do anything. For a few moments they enjoyed that they had a small victory.

"Eight or nine months, that's an awfully odd amount of time to hold someone captive" Hunter commented sitting back. "I guess if they are making Fitz build or develop…"

Daisy interrupted him with a scream, her hand going over her mouth "Oh my God! Nine months…nine months…Simmons…oh God Simmons…he wanted her…wanted Fitz only after seeing them together…called him her Mate..." The men in the room looked at her as if she'd suddenly grown another head as she continued to frantically ramble.

Morse on the other hand picked it up "Oh" she said softly eyes growing wide. Hunter nudged her expectantly as Mack spoke "You two going to share with the rest of the class?" Coulson even shared an expectant look. Daisy looked helplessly at Bobbi, eyes silently begging for her to voice it. Morse gave her a reassuring smile but her voice was grim. "What takes nine months to make with two people?"

She could see the understanding dawn and at once they realized the stakes had been raised to a terrifying degree.

"A baby" Coulson said numbly.

To Be Continued….


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wheeee! That episode was awesome and thanks to it, I have had very little sleep. Therefore you get a new chapter. Thank you again for all the wonderful feedback!

Fitz worked as quietly as he could, the bits and pieces that had once been their microwave strewn before him. He had given it a couple of days after mentioning he could use the every day device as a weapon to see if they would take it away. Either they didn't think he actually could or would and ignored the comment. Perhaps it was because they were so happy with him getting their version of an ICER working that had caused them to overlook it. It had been a simple fix but he made sure he gave them the longest most convoluted way of accomplishing the fix.

Jemma slept soundly in the bed not far from him, the combination of their continued captivity and early pregnancy symptoms where taking a toll on her emotional and physical reserves. The smallest of smiles twitched on his lips as he watched her. She look as beautiful as ever in the soft light of the lamp, the faintest of bumps was starting to form on her tiny belly.

With a weary sigh he considered joining her for at least a few hours. His hands were beginning to shake from the hours of delicate work he'd been doing. Pulling the table from the line of site of the door he stretched wearily before crawling in next to her.

Her reaction to his presence was instantaneous as she snuggled back into his chest, hands taking his to rest them over her belly. "Is it done?" she mumbled not opening her eyes. He kissed the top of her head softly while giving her a reassuring squeeze "Almost Love".

She didn't respond already slipping back into her deep sleep. Fitz followed had no idea how long it had actually been, though it felt like seconds after closing his eyes she was up with a shot. "Fitz!" she cried now clutching his hand. Terror nearly overwhelmed him as his rather creative mind ran through the hundreds of things that could be going wrong with her or the baby right now.

"What?!" he asked looking her over relieved to see when he looked at her face he wasn't worried, rather smiling.

"The Calvary is here" she said simply.

It took a moment for it to break through the residual terror and haze of sleep. "Calvary as in our Calvary?" he asked not even asking how she knew. With every day her ability to sense those around her as well as their intentions only grew.

"Do you know another Calvary?" she asked running to the wardrobe and throwing clothes out to him. He took them quickly not wanting to be rescued in PJ's. That and it was their team rescuing them after all meaning the propensity for something going very wrong was high. He had just finished buttoning up his shirt when Jemma reappeared with a pair of trainers Price had been so kind to provide. "You'd think if they didn't want us to escape they would have not provided running shoes" she said brightly.

Fitz couldn't help but smile, he hadn't seen her this happy since their arrival at the compound. "Can you tell who else is with them?"

She finished putting on her shoes and closed her eyes, actively opening her mind. "Sk…Daisy for sure Daisy….so that is what an Inhuman feels like…that bloke who brought us dinner the other day better stay away from the pills. Hunter and Mack are here too".

Finishing his own shoes Fitz looked around the room for anything he could use as a weapon. "Do we have time to boil water?" he asked. She shook her head "No, they are coming up fast" picking up the tea kettle "But this will be better than nothing". He took it from her and wrapped her in a hug "You just stay behind me Love...or Mack. He is the other approved wall of muscle".

She let out a chuckle and settled against his chest with her arms wrapped around him. Simply waiting for the door to open now. "And if it comes down to it trip Hunter as a decoy and leave him to the wolves" Fitz added.

"I'm not sure Bobbi will appreciate that" she murmured playfully.

"Pretty sure she likes you more, so it's okay". Jemma couldn't help but laugh placing a kiss to his lips "We're going home". As if on cue the door blasted open, Fitz twisting Jemma behind him and shielding her from the debris of the door.

Daisy stood by the shattered door, hands out as the last of her powers dissipated from her gauntlets. Mack, Hunter, and May behind her with ICER's drawn all clearly ready for a fight. No one expecting to see the pair patiently dressed and waiting for them in a small apartment. "Oh thank God!" Daisy cried running to and embracing them tightly.

Both fondly returned the embrace. "Are you all right?" Mack asked looking them over relieved to not see so much a bruise on them. In fact they seemed to have been kept quite comfortable, he had been expecting something like the vault or a lab, not a dorm. "Ready to go home" Fitz said pulling away and taking Jemma's hand.

"Your chariot awaits then" Daisy said with a dramatic bow towards the door.

They ran into the hall, the scientists in the center of the line, Fitzsimmons hands clasped protectively over her stomach. May make a brief note of this, perhaps they had already been too late. "Five guards coming down from the east hallway" Simmons said. Had they not been in such a hurry they would have stopped to question how she knew it, instead Daisy shoving past Mack and sending a powerful blast down the hall. "We're going to have a long talk when we get back to base" May said. The pair merely nodded, "You have no idea" Fitz muttered under his breath.

With Jemma's guidance they were able to move quickly through the facility none of the guards getting within striking distance thanks to Daisy. It wasn't until they were almost in the clear when Jemma let out a cry and nearly fell to the floor. Fitz was there, arms wrapping around her before she could hit "Jem?" he whispered seeing tears welling in her eyes.

"Lash" she whispered. They hadn't seen the dangerous Inhuman since their initial intake.

Fitz mentally cursed "We have incoming" he said grimly "Lash". From the looks on his teammate's faces it seemed as if they had had contact with him over the last few weeks. Mack pulled off his pack and removed a larger rifle "Next time I'm bringing my ax" he grumbled tossing his ICER back to Fitz.

"How much farther?" Jemma asked hating how quiet and weak her voice sounded. Lash's oppressive aura was threatening to overwhelm her even before they were face to face.

"Just up the stairs" May assured looking her over with concern.

Jemma nodded "Just run, we can't fight him" she hissed. Hunter and May went first, Fitz scooping up Simmons up as she was still unsteady, Mack and Daisy slowly backing up the stairs just as the monstrous form appeared at the end of the hallway. Daisy gasped as his dark eyes fell on her and caused shivers to run up her spine. Mack placed himself just a half step before her "I really don't like this guy" he growled.

May shoved Fitz through the door, ensuring Hunter would cover them before descending a few steps. Lash approached slowly, his fists clenching as he started down the agents. "You dare take the Chosen" he growled. Without hesitation May fired a warning shot, the ICER bullet doing little to even phase him.

Daisy's mouth got the better of her "She is not the Chosen, they are our friends, our team mates, and we WILL protect them from you and whatever horrible baby making plan you have cooked up". With that he finally did stop, a gruesome smile bearing his fangs. "Unworthy, you are far too late to stop that from happening".

All three agents felt their blood run cold. "Too late?" Daisy stammered.

Lash started moving again and they were forced back, giving every second they could for Hunter to secure the pair and Bobbi to get ready to fly. "She had already taken her Mate before we got them". That was almost too much for the younger agent, fighting the urge to gag, Mack emitting a growl before firing a few of the larger experimental ICER rounds into the beast.

Those finally giving him pause as he let out a pained cry and dropped to his knees. "Go" May shouted tugging Daisy up by the collar of her shirt for good measure. If she wanted to stick around and unload a couple more rounds into the monster her protégé would definitely be angry enough to do it.

Mack fired one last round as Lash pulled himself up, dragging himself to the stairs in a futile effort. "I will find her" he said "I will have that child and anyone who stands in my way will…" He didn't finish, Daisy bringing the ceiling down on top of him as May drug her onto the roof.

They ran, feeling the jet taking off even before the ramp had fully closed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was the dead of night before Rosalind entered her apartment and wearily kicked off her heels, for once not caring to put them in their proper place. The day had been a disaster, from the second she'd gotten the call from the facility that they were under attack. By the time she had arrived with Banks the assets were gone as was Lash. Banks had tried to keep him until she got her but the beast had departed in a rage, determined to hunt down the pair himself, without her help. Her first play had been to use the trackers sewn into the clothing they'd provided the pair. Only to find them and the shoes in a dumpster two towns over. Like it or not Coulson's team was good.

The lamp in her living room clicked on and with a jump she had her gun up and pointed at the intruder in a heartbeat. Phil Coulson lounged on her couch looking as angry as she had ever seen him, an open beer sitting on her coffee table. "Long day?" he asked the tone of his voice mirroring his face and devoid of any of its normal patience and humor.

She cocked the gun and pressed the panic button on her wall. "Nice, but your reinforcements will take some time to get to you, seeing as how they are all unconscious right now, Agent May had a little frustration she needed to work out". The Calvary herself emerging from the bedroom with crossed arms.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"Nothing, just delivering a message" he said taking a long swig of his beer. "That if you ever, EVER come near my people again I will make sure you suffer in ways you can't even fathom right now. I will use everything and everyone I have at my disposal right up to the Avengers should I have too. Agents Fitz and Simmons are my agents and their child is not a weapon for you or me to use in this war".

She smirked never one to be intimidated by anyone, let alone the desperate man she saw before her. "I'd like to see you try". May cracked her knuckles as Coulson slowly stood "I underestimated you and that is on me. I never thought you would resort to working with not one but two mass murders in the form of Grant Ward and Lash…but you did and my team suffered. That will not happen again. So again I swear if anything ever happens to either one of them. I. Will. Take. You. Down".

She opened her mouth to retort but instead took a step back to get out of his way as he moved towards the door, May at his heels. Without so much as another look he let himself out, Agent May pausing for a brief moment in the threshold "He may want to take you down but make no mistake you come near them again, I will kill you".

To Be Continued….


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! You have no idea how motivating they are! So glad you are all enjoying the story! I am always open to suggestions from my readers so if you have an idea give me a shout out here, pm, or on Tumblr AGL03!

Coulson couldn't wipe the smile off of his face and he moved through the hallways of the Playground, quickening his pace when he glanced down at his watch and realized he was running late. It had been over five months since their successful rescue of Agents Fitz and Simmons from Rosalind Price and Lash.

To his relief Price seemed to take his threat to heart and hadn't made a move on him or anyone on his team since that day in her apartment. She still mercilessly hunted Inhumans but kept his team out of it. A frustrating truce of sorts. Lash, unfortunately, continued his killing spree, though like Price hadn't made an outright move against them. He knew they were waiting, there was no use in coming after any of them right now, the baby not due for a few weeks yet. Fitz and Simmons in hiding only having left the base a handful of times and only with the entire team armed to the teeth. Ward's involvement with them seemed to have been a onetime deal, a way to make a quick buck. He was still high on their take down list but didn't' seem to be actively hunting them right now.

Pushing the negative thoughts from his head he ran into the med bay of the lab standing behind the glass window looking in. Hunter, Mack, Daisy, and May were already waiting each one looking nervous and excited. The speakers had been turned on and excited chatter was coming from the room too.

Simmons was seated on the bed, her baby bump now in full view, Fitz as always at her side. He looked like a kid at Christmas about to open the biggest present under the tree. Coulson couldn't understand what they were saying, just that they were excited and happy. Fitz nearly jumped when Bobbi came in, wheeling the ultrasound machine he'd finished just the other day. "Are we ready?" she asked with a bright smile.

The pair answered quickly and in unison "Yes!"

Fitz helped Jemma lay back before she lifted her shirt, the engineer shooting a look to the men on the other side of the window. Each of which immediately averted their eyes to something else in the room that was far more interesting. "Cowards" Daisy muttered under her breath with a giggle. Bobbi smiled as well, applying the gel and the wand and within moments the small form appeared on the screen, its tiny hands and legs kicking.

"Bloody Hell" Hunter muttered his eyes fixed on it, this being the first time he'd ever seen an ultrasound before. Jemma had tears glittering in her eyes, fingers going to the screen for a moment "Hello my Love," she whispered. Fitz kissed the top of her head before nodding to Bobbi to begin, his eyes completely transfixed on the screen. She started moving the wand, trying to get the perfect angle. The baby didn't seem to want to cooperate, continuing to squirm, almost playing with them in its movements.

"Come on kiddo, be nice to Aunt Bobbi here I just need a peek…there we go" she said, quickly freezing the screen. Daisy tried to see but it was too far away and screen too small. "Please be a boy, please be a boy, Aunt Daisy wants a new pair of boots!"

Fitz and Simmons could see it, their happy cries giving nothing away.

"Well!?" Hunter demanded earning a scowl from Bobbi who had been basking in the sweet moment between Fitzsimmons unfolding before her. Jemma whispered something in Fitz's ear before he finally turned to the others "Girl! We're having a Girl!" he said proudly, his smile bigger than the one he'd had the day Simmons had returned from the monolith.

May cracked a small smile while Mack pumped his fist in the air. "Told you, never bet against May, I should have known better." Coulson said pulling out some cash and paying each of them, Hunter and Daisy following with a grumble.

"Our own little Princess" Fitz said holding her hand. Jemma returned the embrace, allowing the love that was surrounding them envelope her. The baby too seemed to be reacting, the flutters in her stomach getting stronger.

Bobbi turned her attention to those gathered by the window, "I'm going to finish the exam" she said activating the blinds and blocking the view. For a moment everyone just smiled at each other reveling in the moment, Daisy the one to break it. "They are biding their time, aren't they?" she asked suddenly pensive. She was looked at the now blocked window, the image of her friends so happy darkened by knowing multiple people were hunting them.

Coulson let out a heavy sigh motioning everyone away from the window. Simmons had become very adept at reading all of them and the last thing he wanted to do was take away from their moment. "I believe so," he finally answered.

"There is no reason to take her right now, Jemma is far enough along that they can just wait for the baby to come and try again. A baby will be infinitely easier to take when they are ready," May said grimly.

Mack let out a low grumble and Hunter looked anxiously at the room "Like hell she will" he said "That lot will not be laying a finger on that little girl I swear it".

"I mean physically it is easier to take a baby than a very pregnant woman. For example an attempt now could cause Jemma to go into labor early" May said whole heartedly agreeing with Hunter. If they wanted that baby or anyone else on her team they would have to go through her first.

"It's something we need to prepare for," Fitz said emerging from the exam room. Jemma had picked up on the tense conversation on the other side of the glass and he decided to weigh in while she and Bobbi took a couple of dozen more pictures with his new machine. "Once she's here, you, the base, are going to be under constant threat of attack. We don't know if it's best if we go…"

"No," Coulson said forcefully before he could finish the thought. He had considered it as well, taking them to one of Fury's hidden safe houses or even to Stark's Tower, eventually dismissing both ideas. In safe house or cabin they would be isolated and if they were found help too far away. Stark's Tower was just as dangerous, under constant threat of attack due to the Avengers that often resided there. They were part of his team and his family and it was his job to keep them safe. "You'll all be safer here with us to help and protect you…besides I can't speak for everyone but think I do when I say we would miss you terribly".

Mack clasped him on the shoulder "I'm with the Director, we aren't going to let anything happen to either of them Turbo".

Fitz looked grateful yet apprehensive. "Then how do you feel about a little remodeling?"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rosalind Price studied the latest set of pictures that had come across her desk. Five more possible Inhumans dead with gaping holes in their chests before either her or Coulson could reach them. In the time since their last meeting she was regrettably beginning to understand that Coulson had been right about Lash. He was out for the kill and the kill alone.

Banks entered her office dropping another file on her desk "Another" he said.

She scowled at him and didn't even bother opening it. "Agent Simmons?" she asked. Banks smiled a toothy smile, "I believe I've finally located their base by triangulating their response times to incidents. It's an old supposedly abandoned SSR base not far from here. Based on the information we gathered while she was here she will due to give birth within the next few weeks".

"And is she still worth pursuing?"

He shrugged "Our research has failed to yield what this child will be able to do and how it will be able to help us contain the infestation. After reviewing the footage of their escape Agent Simmons seemed to have the ability to sense people coming and reacted adversely to Lash's presence. We can assume the child will possess the same abilities".

"Then is she worth protecting?" Priced asked indicating the photos strewn across her desk. Dead subjects did her no good in her attempt to stop or understand this. "Perhaps we need to shift alliances as Lash seems to be the greater threat to us obtaining subjects. Once he has been contained we can determine our next step…"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jemma sat back with a bemused look on her face nestled in a pile of pillows and a cup of tea warming her hands. Before her Fitz and Mack sat amid a pile of parts, instructions, and what looked to be random pieces of wood. If someone would have told her that her genius, engineer, boyfriend would be bested by a baby crib of all things she would have laughed in their face. Yet there he sat, his re enforcements in the form of Mack continually twisting the instructions

"Good for nothing…bloody…who wrote these?" Fitz grumbled before finally tossing his own set behind him and rolling up his sleeves. "I'll make is safer my way anyway" He grumbled setting to work, Mack chuckling and tossing his own paper away. "Alright Turbo, you tell me what you need". And with that the men set to work, Mack patiently following Fitz's instructions.

Soon something that started to resemble a crib began to form and with every piece that went together Jemma felt her excitement grow. Ever since they had found out the gender everything had become more real and they started accumulating supplies. A soft knock at the door was proceeded by Daisy popping her head in. "Is it done yet?" she asked excitedly.

Fitz merely growled while Mack scoffed and Jemma playfully nudged his shoulder with her foot. "Almost," Jemma said and felt her jaw drop as Daisy shoved her way into the room, arms laden with bags. "What on earth?" she asked sitting up now seeing the first scrap of pink and lace peeking out from the top of one of the bags.

Daisy dumped them next to the bed already diving into the first pulling out an armful of tiny clothes "Supply run," she said cheerily "My little niece is going to be the best dressed baby on the planet…but wait…" Digging through bags she came up with a triumphant cry holding up a tiny lab coat. At the site Jemma squealed in delight, dropping the dress that had been in her hands. "Oh! Fitz look! Where did you find this!?"

"Nothing on the Internet can hide from me" Daisy said triumphantly delighted to see Fitz with a wide grin as well. Jemma placed it on her belly, suddenly grabbing Daisy's hand to place it there as well, the Inhuman met with a series of fluttering kicks. "She likes it too" Jemma said. Daisy found herself at a loss for words, the little kicks hitting her hands. "She is more than welcome, your Auntie Daisy is going to spoil you so rotten".

"She already is" Fitz said now on his feet adding the sides to the bed. "I swear Bobbi and Hunter cleaned out a Toy Store while Coulson's rearranged nearly everyone's housing assignments to get two side by side for us. And then authorized us to blow through the wall for the nursery. Not to mention the other precautions he allowed me to put all over the base".

Daisy patted Jemma's belly one last time before working on the bags again, "Don't listen to him Little One, when it comes to you it will never be too much…" She was cut off as the various tablets and phones in the room began to buzz, the bases security alert flashing on the screen.

"What is it?" Mack asked, Fitz dropping the piece in his hand to look. A few quick swipes of the screen bringing up the security cameras, the small device nearly tumbling from his hands when he saw Price and Banks standing at the door of the loading dock. Mack and Daisy were up in an instant, Hunter already crashing through the door with his arms full of rifles, Bobbi hobbling behind. "Coulson and May are heading to the door, I'm with you two, Bob will stay here with them…lock the door!" Hunters said rapidly distributing the weapons to everyone but Simmons.

Fitz did as he was told Bobbi pulling a chair up so she had a direct shot at the door. "Don't worry, they will have to go through me and I've been itching for a good fight for weeks now" she said cocking the gun. Fitz settling into the bed next to Jemma, surprised when he glanced over to offer her a reassuring smile, to see Jemma at peace. "Jem?" he asked.

She was concentrating, pushing her senses to the limits since they were so far away "I don't think they are here to hurt or even try to take us" she said "I think they are here to help".

To Be Continued….


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ugh…the feels…3x03 killed me! Yeap still well into AU territory. Thanks so much for the follows, favs, and reviews.

Coulson found it hard to believe that Rosalind Price and her right hand Banks were currently sitting in his office in the Playground, surrounded by May, Hunter, and Mack. All armed and ready to strike the second they made any hint of a move towards the door. Daisy had gone to stay with Bobbi and Fitzsimmons, Coulson not willing to risk it being a play for her in addition to Simmons.

There had been small talk and not so playful banter, but now it was time to get down to business. "This is far from a social call, care to tell me what the hell you are doing here?" Coulson finally asked more than ready to have her out of his base.

She offered a tight smile eyes still roaming around the room trying to learn what she could about him from the trinkets scattered about his office. "How is Agent Simmons doing? She must be getting close?"

Mack outright growled silencing her. Coulson offered a tight yet polite smile "Agent Fitz and Simmons are currently at an undisclosed secure location. And she is fine no thanks to you, abducting her so early in her pregnancy could have been devastating. Now, you have 2 minutes to tell me what the hell you are doing here or I'm going to let Mack show you out".

Banks hand moved and rested on his gun sending the larger man a challenging look. Mack chuckled "Believe me man, I'm not the one you should be worried about in here" casting a sidelong glance at May. Price shook her head indicating for Banks to stand down. "Due to recent events I have come to realize we may have misjudged our alliance with Mr. Lash. There have been six more attacks in the last week alone. You were right…he may be nothing more than a serial killer…."

"Finally figured that out did you? And it's actually eleven, you missed some" Coulson tried not to snap. "Where is he now?"

Price's façade cracked slightly "We don't know, we have been unable to reach him since you recovered your agents. I was actually hoping that we could work together on this, pool our resources, perhaps she could be persuaded too…"

"Don't even say it" May warned "Agent Simmons and the baby are not bait especially for him".

"I'm not completely heartless Agent May" Price snapped "I was going to suggest the Inhuman you have on your team, the one that blasted my men away with a mere waive of her hands, the one that is conspicuously missing from this little gathering right now, be to lure him out".

Coulson didn't looked pleased with her suggestion, his knuckle white as it gripped the prosthetic one. He couldn't wait to get them out of his base. "Let us discuss it as a team, our Agent has some unique insight into the Inhumans I would like to discuss before finalizing any plans. In the meantime I suggest you take a step back and allow our team to extract the new instances we find".

"So don't call us we'll call you" Price said unhappily. Coulson offering a polite nod "Precisely".

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jemma awoke with a start, a sharp pain ripping though her stomach. Her hands found and squeezed Fitz's from where they had been resting on her now large and encompassing belly. He yelped and sat up as well, cursing in the darkness but not trying to pull his hand away. As the pain subsided she let up his voice laced with concern "Jem, are you alright?"

She took a few steadying breaths, she had been feeling light contractions since before she'd gone to bed, deciding to wait until they became more intense before altering Fitz and in turn the others. The second he knew what was happening he'd have all hands on deck. She could see and feel the concern rolling off of him in waves. Placing her hand to his neck she pulled him down into a gentle embrace "Its time" she said calmly as she pulled away.

"Time?" he questioned then the understanding dawned, a wide smile erupting on his face "As in time time!" She laughed and nodded heaving her legs over the bed and tentatively standing, perhaps she would have time for a shower before moving down to the med bay and waking Bobbi. It was only as she stood that she realized her water had broken. Fitz saw it too and practically leaped from the bed scurrying to the door faster than she though him possible of doing. "Fitz wait, we still have…"

He was gone and charging down the halls, banging on the respective doors of who was part of their birth plan. Daisy's excited squeal followed by a tremor no doubt waking anyone who had survived Fitz's initial onslaught. She was about to pad over the door and tell everyone to slow down, when another contraction hit forcing her back to the bed. Focusing on her breathing she was relieved to feel when Fitz returned, his arms wrapping around her as he whispered encouragingly in her ear, strong hands rubbing her back.

When it had passed she looked up, finding Bobbi standing patiently in the doorway with a smile on her face. "Ready to get this show on the road?" Jemma nodded allowing Fitz to help her, before motioning to the bag she had packed sitting next to the door. Though she knew if she needed anything Fitz wouldn't have far to go to collect it.

"Ready" she said.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The sun was just starting to peek through the window panes of the Playground. The first rays illuminating the common room outside the med bay. The base itself nearly empty as Coulson had cleared it of non-essential personal when Fitz had nearly broken down his door hours before. It was part of the plan, not knowing what possible complications may arise due to the unique circumstances surrounding Jemma's delivery.

Coulson looked at his empty mug and then to the coffee maker as it desperately tried to keep up with the demand, he'd lost track of how many pots they'd gone through. Mack paced every so often anxiously looking at the door and the drawn blinds while Hunter looked nearly comatose on the couch. "I had no idea this took so bloody long" He whined scowling at the coffee maker as well, willing it to hurry. Mack chuckled "Imagine how she feels".

Daisy and May had been permitted to stay in the room with Bobbi to assist and for moral support. The last time the Director had dared to peek his head in he'd seen Fitz on one side of the bed, Daisy on the other, each holding Jemma's hand talking her through the contraction. Bobbi and May monitoring the results. That had been hours ago and May had nearly taken his head off when she'd seen him…no one went near the door again.

He was about to open his mouth to respond when he heard a flurry of activity from the other room, the voices though still encouraging grew louder, more excited. The three men perked up listening intently, no one daring to get near the door.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jemma took a steading breath, hands clutching desperately to Fitz, Daisy having stepped away to prepare the blankets. "Okay Jemma, one more sweetheart and your there" Bobbi said "she's almost here one more good push and you're done".

"Get ready" May said watching the monitor as the contraction began to build.

Fitz shifted his hold, holding onto her shoulders to help her sit up. "Jem" he said softly getting her to look right into his eyes. "I love you". She felt her eyes watering, May's gentle command stopping her from responding "Simmons now". Daisy began counting, not that it was necessary, May and Bobbi getting ready.

"She's coming" Bobbi called unable to keep the smile from her face. Jemma put her last bit of energy into the last effort a small cry escaping from her lips from the effort, before an a wave of emotion hit her fully force. Love, pure love and happiness, a shining light filling her mind.

She could hear Daisy squealing but what was music to her ears was the high piercing cry of a baby echoing from the walls. Fitz was crying his hands completely steady as he cut the cord. May worked quickly cleaning and swaddling the baby before placing her on Jemma's chest. Jemma held their daughter to her, tears of her own streaming down her face, unable to believe she was finally here, born safe in their home and not in the horrid lab from all those months ago. Fitz watched the baby in wonder, looking into the bright blue eyes that were nearly identical to his own. "She's the most beautiful thing ever…next to her mother" he cooed before kissing Jemma on the head.

"What's her name?" Daisy asked excitedly inching as close as she dared, not wanting to interrupt the bonding that was taking place.

"Alexandra Skye Fitzsimmons" Jemma said reverently hand gently cradling her daughters head, eyes not leaving the baby for a second. Fitz did however look up to see the priceless look on their friends face. Tears welled in her eyes and she finally gave in, running towards the bed and embracing the trio. "She's going to be a powerful protector just like her Aunt" Fitz whispered just loud enough for Daisy to hear.

May and Bobbi were next, fawning over the baby and quickly getting her weight before setting to work cleaning up.

Jemma kissed her little girl once more before handing her gently to Fitz, he cradling her close and kissing her gently. "Why don't we take you to meet your Uncles so Mommy can get cleaned up and settled" he said as if he'd heard Bobbi's unsaid suggestion.

Daisy bounced ahead of Fitz, wanting to see three of the strongest men she knew turn into puddles of goo like the fourth already was.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They had frozen at the sounds of crying coming from the other room before smiles erupted. "Cheers" Hunter shouted quickly running from the room before returning with the good scotch from Coulson's office. The Director was so happy he let it pass, though did vow to find out the mercenary knew about it in the hidden panel under his desk.

Daisy bounced through the door first, her eyes red rimmed but her smile radiant. "You guys are so done for" she said merrily. Fitz was a few steps behind, a pink bundle in his arms. Coulson couldn't remember seeing his young agent so happy and the smile was infectious as they all gathered around.

"Blo…" Hunter started earning dark looks from all around him. "I mean wow, look at those eyes, just like Fitz" he said mesmerized by them. Like her fathers she was quietly studying them, taking them in, and Hunter could swear she was looking right into his soul.

"This is Alexandra Skye Fitzsimmons" Fitz said proudly. Daisy wiped a tear away again "That's right everyone, you heard the man, I'm the favorite from the start. And totally get first dibs at holding her when mom and dad go to sleep…or I drug them so I can hold her" she teased.

Coulson tutted admiring the bundle "I don't know, pretty sure I can pull rank on all of you" he said playfully.

"And I pull rank on all of you," Fitz said dropping to kiss her tiny head once more.

"Fitz," May called softly exciting the med bay "Jemma is settled…" she didn't say anymore he instantly turning and heading back into the room, only pausing to shoot a grateful smile at the team. May offered a rare smile of her own as he walked as fast as he dared to Jemma side. Gently passing Alexandra back to her mother. Jemma lite up scooting over in the bed enough for Fitz to climb in with her, his arm going around her shoulder as he held his family close. Bobbi beaming at them, taking a quick picture on her phone, before following May out

"How's Simmons?" Mack asked Hunter pouring everyone shots of scotch.

"Good" Bobbi said. "No complications from the birth that I can see, but we will closely monitor her for the next couple of days. As for any special powers Alexandra may possess I think only time will tell. We will run more tests later. For now…I'm not taking that away from them".

"No one is taking that from them ever" Daisy said firmly. "Just because Price says she's on our side now doesn't mean she won't try another stunt. Then there is Lash, he can do the math".

Coulson held up his glass, the others following suit "They'll all have to go through us" he said "To family".

"To Family" they uttered clinking the classes.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hundreds of miles away Lash froze in his pursuit of the unworthy, his terrified prey scampering away into the woods. But he didn't care, he could feel it, feel the prophecy coming true the child had arrive. "It is time" He said to himself his teeth bared in a wicked grin.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Yeah, I was in another fluffy mood, action will definitely start to pick up in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Why AOS WHY?! Out of all the stories you could have done you go for THAT one…ugh…my muse took a bit of a gut punch with last night. Though the conspiracy theorist in me had a quad shot and am still happily aboard the SS Fitzsimmons…it might be in dry dock undergoing repairs but she'll be sailing one day. Deep breath and patience now. Hope you enjoy though! And yes we are sooo AU now it's not even funny.

Daisy ran down the halls of the Playground as fast as her legs would carry her, a wide smile on her face as she shoved her way past more than a few agents on her way to the lab. The tech barely spared her a glance as she moved quickly to the other side, that side was off limits to the techs as it was Fitzsimmons domain. She noted with a smile that a line of tape had been added to the floor even more clearly indicating the boundaries, some sort of laser grid or moat would follow if Fitz got his way.

She knew why, both parents, though especially her father, were more than protective of their new little girl. Pausing she scanned the area looking for her target, seeing the pink bundle in a bouncer chair, behind a partition of bullet proof glass. Not that her friends would work on anything moderately dangerous with their baby in the lab, it was just another precaution should someone else slip up. Alexandra's bright blue eyes were open, attentively watching the mobile above her.

Fitz and Simmons were huddled over a tablet on their work bench, bickering about something Daisy couldn't catch in the furious back and forth. Based on their prototype for the Inhuman ICER in front of them she could only assume it was about its formula. Not sparing the parents another look she swooped by and behind the glass, scooping up the wide awake baby.

"Daisy," Jemma said her voice a mix of playfulness and exasperation "I literally just put her down, she needs to know that she can't be held all the time". Daisy ignored her dropping a kiss to the tiny forehead, feeling a wave of warmth rush through her body. Bobbi had now appeared now at the edge of the lab, looking disappointed to see Daisy already there, grumbling under her breath and walking away again.

Fitz looked at the women suspiciously, for the past couple of days someone, usually Daisy, would appear within moments of them setting her down. Be it here or in her swing they kept in the lounge. He noted something blinking on the screen of Daisy's phone as it peeked out of her pocket. "Don't tell me you've put a sensor on her chair there so you know when we put her down…" Daisy again ignored him talking to the baby "Your Daddy's crazy," she cooed. As she did Hunter suddenly appeared in the lab as well, his phone clutched in his hand. Like with Bobbi he muttered something at the site of Daisy and stalked out.

"Crazy huh?" Fitz said coming over "more like a genius", looking the bouncer over intently before coming up with a small sensor tucked within the buckles. Jemma placed her hand over her mouth to hide the smile and trying to convey a stern look at her friend.

Daisy didn't look the least bit guilty, "What else do you expect? She's just the cutest thing ever and there are so many of us that have to share. We have an agreement, whoever gets here first gets Auntie or Uncle time until you guys selfishly take her back".

"Selfishly," Jemma asked "Well when one of you can be her source of food perhaps we will share a little more". Fitz merely grunted in disagreement "Not a chance," he muttered under his breath. Though he couldn't have asked for his daughter to be surrounded by a better group of people, each one loving her and more than willing to lay down their lives to protect her.

Coulson chose that moment to enter the lab, fastening his hand a hopeful look on his face until he saw Daisy already there. What could only be described as a pout crossed his lips. Fitz finally let out a laugh deciding he might need to make a schedule if this kept up. "What can we do for you Director?" He asked curious if Coulson would try to cover.

"Well since someone is clearly cheating as my alarm went off less than a minute ago and I have to wait my turn, I thought I'd check in and see how you were doing?" he answered. Daisy again didn't' look guilty. "What you say Princess, you and me go hang out in the lounge? Uncle Mack and I got you a new toy after helping that nice Inhuman last night, yes we did. It has a monkey on it and plays the most annoying song ever! I think we should play it over and over while Uncle Hunter watches football". Jemma didn't even bother to protest the new toy, having accepted long ago there was no stopping this. Instead she went over and gave Alexandra a few sweet kisses. "I'll be in shortly, it's almost time for her lunch".

Fitz followed suite, his hand gently caressing the tiny head, and eyes not leaving them fully until she had walked past the windows. Coulson waited patiently with a small smile waiting until he had the parent's full attention. Jemma sat while Fitz pulled out some tea, sliding a cup to their Director before taking a seat himself. "How are you doing?" he began looking Jemma right in the eye, looking for any sign that she was hiding something.

"Very well sir, my recovery is on track and we've checked every day for any possible after effects from the birth and found none. The empathic abilities I was exhibiting while carrying Alexandra are all but gone, though I can still sense her". Coulson saw no sign of deception and was a bit relieved with the answer.

"We were actually wondering if you um…feel anything while you're around or holding her?" Fitz asked looking a bit unsure with the question. "I can, but I'm sure it's not to the extent that Jemma does, nothing can beat a mothers bond".

Coulson sat back initially thinking the question was odd. He adored the little girl and loved every moment he got with her, loving her as if he was his own…at this point in his life it could be granddaughter. "What do you mean?" he finally asked.

The pair shared a look before Jemma answered "We think she's been affecting Daisy, but in a positive way".

"She loves that baby, takes her job as Aunt very seriously," Coulson said now seeming a glimmer of frustration from the pair.

"It's more than that," Fitz said pulling out his tablet and turning it to show the results. "These are measurements we take each week of Daisy's powers, their strength, range, even her control" he said showing the graph. It had been steady for weeks however, there had been a sharp spike over the last few, right around when Alexandra was born.

"But she was supposed to be a weapon, a way for the Kree to contain the Inhumans" Coulson said regretting it the second it was out of his mouth, Fitz's hand instantly taking Jemma's. Jemma seemed to will away tears and kept her voice strong "Could be a weapon," she corrected. "First the selection process was apparently very strict and I imagine potential candidates would have to bear some ill will towards Inhumans to even be considered. However, over the years with no one presented it took the first person that was in a position to carry a child" She said fumbling over a few of the words, still coming to grips with what the rock had actually done to her. "It is our hypothesis that if Alexandra, for lack of a better word, doesn't like and Inhuman or perceives them as a threat, she will have a negative impact on them and their powers. Lash said I would manifest some of her powers so we can assume the empathy and ability to sense Inhumans is also there, she is just unable to vocalize it to us quite yet. I also experienced and adverse reaction to him when he confronted us as we escaped Price's compound".

"And the only real way to test your theory is to get her by an Inhuman she doesn't like" he stated knowing that wasn't going to happen in a million years. The pair nodded, Coulson's phone going off before they could say anything more. Rosalind's name shown up on the ID and he had to force the growl to stay in his throat. "Take it" Fitz said, Jemma watch chiming signaling it was time for Alexandra to eat anyway. Giving Fitz a quick kiss before slipping away.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lash was furious. The child had arrived weeks ago and he was no closer to getting his hands on it now than he had been there. The ATCU had cut him off, abandoning the compound, and his calls failed when he resorted to using a phone. And without their assistance he was struggling to track down the new Inhumans as they transformed. Unable to dispose of any of the unworthy.

Now he stalked outside of what was supposed to be an abandoned warehouse, the jacket clad men with guns saying otherwise. Unable to find Shield or the ATCU he had moved on, to Hydra. Ward, had hated Shield enough to help him before, and perhaps would again.

Deciding the direct approach was best, he emerged from the shadows and began to walk right for the open door of the loading dock. It didn't take the men long to catch site of him, their guns coming up with shouts to stop. He eyed the weapons with amusement "Take me to Grand Ward" he ordered. The men shared a look a few of them laughed, one of the larger ones stepping forward "The Director isn't taking appointments right now," he said "so you need to take your freaky self and get out of here".

Lash growled he hands shooting out and the energy ball enveloping the man. He screamed in agony before dropping to the ground, a smoldering hole in his chest. "I said take me to Grant Ward, I am sure he will want to see me". One of the men quickly pulled out a radio, Lash unable to hear the response, only that the weapons were lowered and he was motioned forward.

The warehouse itself was a hub of activity, men training, weapons being loaded onto trucks, maps of targets lining the walls. One in particular catching his attention, where just outside of Washington DC as specific block was circled with a knife embedded in it. "Up there," the grunt said pointing up the metal staircase he could barely fit up.

Ward was sitting behind a desk with a look of amusement on his face as Lash entered. "Have to say I didn't expect to see you again. I lost a lot of men and had to get a new base thanks to you" Ward started eyes ablaze. "And you failed" he added. "They got them back within a few weeks and it was all for not, a waste".

Lash didn't have time for this this insolence. "That is where you are wrong, we got some very important information during their stay with us. Information that now must be acted upon. You are going to help me".

Ward barked out a laugh leaning back in his chair. "And just why would I do that, I have no interest in capturing them, I want to kill every last one of them, make them suffer for hours for what they did to me, and tear down everything they have built". Lash was again put out, his mission was so much more important than petty revenge, but if that is what it took to get what he wanted, so be it.

"You want to hurt them…make them suffer?" he questioned "Because if you agree to assist me I can give you a way that will hurt them beyond even your wildest dreams". That got the other man's interest, his eyebrows raising in curiosity, "I'm Listening".

"We took Agents Fitz and Simmons because she had been Chosen by the monolith to carry a child. My original plan had been to acquire only her, but seeing as how she already had a Mate" Ward flinching again even he having a hard time hearing his former friends referred too like that. "Her made would have made the process of procreation easier on her, better for the weapon. However, once I got her I realized it had already happened, there is a child…"

Wards chair fell over, the normally calm and cool Director falling back onto the floor with a shout of surprise. Fitz and Simmons? Sure he'd noticed them definitely closer the last time he saw them huddled together in that warehouse. But Fitz who couldn't work up the nerve to say anything, Simmons who was totally oblivious, had not only gotten together but pregnant!

Lash ignored his sputtering and continued. "This child can help us cleanse the world of the unworthy abominations that are begging to invest us. I need your help obtaining the child, my other resources have disappeared and I fear that wherever it is will be far too protected for my capabilities to handle alone".

By now Ward had pulled himself back up, his mind thinking back. He had men watching for his old team and now that he thought back Fitz and Simmons had hardly ever been spotted out…and even then it was with every big gun Coulson had in his arsenal. "Imagine the pain of them losing a child," Lash purred. Ward's mind flashed to Kara dying in his arms, the agony of his heart being ripped out of his chest. Fitz and Simmons, a child would be their life…and the team who was really one big dysfunctional family, would be in a panic, reckless, and easy to finish off once and for all.

"Therein lies the problem" Ward said "I want them to suffer but that would mean leaving them alive to do so. And I know my team…you thought they were angry when you took Fitz and Simmons…their baby would be grounds for an all-out war".

Lash shrugged "Would they dare attack with while we posses it, never. Kill who you must, capture who you wish, I merely want the child and you will finally get your revenge". Ward sat back considering his options. His plan for a full assault on the Playground was already in full affect, distraction teams in place, Lash helping would certainly help with any unforeseen complications. And he could just hear Simmons screaming as he ripped her child from her arms, perhaps he would leave her alive, periodically sending photos of the baby. He smiled at the thought, "Then I guess I should bring you up to speed".

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks so much for all the support! So happy you are all enjoying this! I'll get right to it!

Coulson stood in the hanger, waiting for the newest transport of recruits to arrive. This group was going to be larger than any before, finally bringing the Playground up to full capacity. May was at his side, tablet with names of the incoming agents ready to go. Fitz running up out of breath as the cargo bay doors opened and the jet began to taxi in. "Sorry," Fitz panted, pulling up his own tablet with the list of incoming agents assigned to the lab.

Both May and Coulson started at him for a few moment, Simmons was usually the one that did intake, being very particular in who went were. The dark circles under his eyes and frazzled appearance indicated he'd had a long day already and the sun was barely up. As if feeling their eyes on him he looked up. "My mum called, she's more than ready to meet Alexandra in person. Then after three hours of grandma guilt Alexandra decided she was done being cute and cried…all night. Jem was in tears and ready to give her a full medical work up before the poor thing finally calmed down and they both fell asleep. I couldn't bear to wake her so I'm doing the intake".

Coulson nodded but decided to make sure that no only Fitzsimmons got a few hours to themselves in the next few days, refereeing the impending fight of who would get to watch the baby, but figure out how to get both Fitz's mother and Simmons's parents out for a visit. The idea of Fitz's mum calling him again, this time demanding why she hasn't seen her one and only granddaughter, was not something he was ready to face. "I'll see what we can do about that," he said with a warm smile.

"I get the baby," May whispered in his ear in a tone that left no room for argument as soon as Fitz turned his attention back to the tablet.

The plane completed its taxi, the garage team setting to work securing it and preparing it for its next mission. The trio pulled themselves to attention trying to make the best first impression. The ramp fully lowered with an ominous clack onto the concrete floor. The plane sat, no signs of movement, and every passing second filled the room with dread. "Something is not right," May muttered.

Before Coulson or Fitz could agree or act a figure appeared at the top of the ramp, flanked by armed men as far back as they could see, every gun pointed at the trio. Ward smirked, holding out his hand that was full of cigars "Fitz! So happy you're here! I understand congratulations are in order".

Fitz's eyes widened in horror, he knew. Ward strode down the ramp with his men in tow "Have to say I was a little sad you didn't send me an announcement". Coulson and May both slowly and subtly shifted in front of the stunned and shaking engineer, every bone in his body screaming at him to run to Jemma and Alexandra to protect them.

Ward caught the movement as well, "No one moves another muscle until I say so since I'm pretty sure the Director here can't take another shot to his heart" he warned. With a wave of his hand his men moved, trotting down the ramp and taking up positions all around the bay, securing the few agents that had been on duty at the time. No one putting up a fight, not with Coulson directly in Wards line of fire.

"What do you want?" Coulson said his voice dripping with venom as he raised himself up to meet Ward's gaze head on.

"Closure," Ward said simply pulling a stack of zip ties from his pocket, securing Coulson first. "May, Fitz" he warned. The two shot defiant looks bit complied, allowing him to tightly bind their wrists together behind their backs. "My friend on the other hand he'd really like a chance to meet the baby Fitzsimmons…"

With that Lash appeared from the depths of the plane, his eyes glittering with excitement. "No!" Fitz screamed, his voice cracking and he would have run at the beast had Ward not grabbed him and held him in place. Fitz still fought "You will not touch her!"

"Her?" Ward said with a smile "Ahh, it's a girl…I'll bet she has her Daddy's bright blue eyes and Mother's looks right?" This time met with a strangled sob from the father. May and Coulson both moved as well forced back by guns at their chests. "Ward, please don't do this...you have no idea what Lash is capable of or after…" Coulson pleaded.

Ward rolled his eyes and nodded to Kebo, who drove the butt of his gun into Coulson's head dropping him unconscious before placing the barrel at his bleeding temple. "Now, May….I'm going to make this offer once and only once…for old times' sake…I want you to evacuate the base, telling them to avoid the hanger of course, perhaps claim biological contamination". May narrowed her eyes the curse on the tip of her tongue. "Don't and not only will every agent on this base die but so will Coulson here…and as much as I want to see him suffer I'll get just as much pleasure watching you".

"The tablet," she relented nodding to the one Fitz had dropped "Open the communications tab"

"Kebo, help her get the message out…Fitz and I need to make a personal call here…can't have Simmons slipping out with the others right now can we," Ward said tugging Fitz off to the side and rifling through his pockets until he found his phone. "Ward I will do anything you want, build you weapons, take down security of anything you want, just please leave them alone," Fitz pleaded. Another smile twisted on his face at the picture that came up as he activated the device. The happy family, Fitz and Simmons beaming over the little bundled tucked in their arms. She did indeed have her fathers eyes.

May's voice was now calmly speaking over the bases PA system while the phone in Wards hands began to ring, Jemma picking up almost immediately.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

While Fitz had taken her place at intake in order to allow Jemma few more precious minutes of sleep, Alexandra had other plans. Within minutes the little baby was up, wailing at the top of her lungs, louder than the new mother had ever heard her before.

The tears and frustration from the night before were returning as all of her efforts were only met with more cries. The door to their quarters flying open and a panicked looking Daisy running in. "Daisy?" Jemma questioned as she bounced the crying baby "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know," she said rushing over to Jemma's side, fondly caressing the baby's head. "Something just old me I needed to be here". Alexandra quieted with Daisy's presence, the wails turning into whimpers. Jemma was about to utter her thanks when May's voice came over the PA. "This is Assistant Director May, all agents are to immediately evacuate the base due to a hazardous materials spill in the cargo bay, report to your assigned safe house and await further instructions".

The two women looked at each other questioningly, Jemma pulling up her phone to call Fitz only to see he was already calling. "Fitz! What is going on? Are you okay?" she nearly cried.

The voice that responded was not the one she was expecting, "Hello Jemma".

Daisy had to grab her and keep both her and Alexandra up as her friends knees gave out. "Ward! What have you done with Fitz!?" Daisy let out a gasp, the base trembling slightly in response. She remained silent not wanting Ward to know she was there.

"Relax, Daddy's fine, for now…Grandpa Phil has a nice bump on the head but he'll live" he chided. "But if you want it to stay that way I need you to do something for me". Daisy shook her head, Jemma ignoring her "What?" she stammered.

"I want to meet the baby…"

"Jemma no! Run, get out of here! La..." Fitz voice cried in the background. She could hear Ward growling and the horrible sound of someone being hit, Fitz's voice silent after that.

"Fitz! Fitz! Leo!" she cried, Alexandra responding to her mother's distress.

Ward laughed again, reveling in the pain "You ready to listen now Jemma?" he asked "All you have to do is come down to the cargo bay with the Little One…alone. No Skye, no Hunter, no Bobbi. You have my word that no one, including Fitz here will be harmed further. Daisy felt her heart break at the look on her friends face, tears streaming down her face as she looked at the baby in her arms.

"Okay," she finally ground out, placing a silencing hand over Daisy's mouth to stop her from speaking. "Just don't hurt anyone else, I'll be down in five minutes". He didn't say anything more, cutting the call and Jemma let the device slip from her fingers and clatter to the floor.

"You can't…" Daisy shouted.

Jemma pulled her into a hug, before pulling back and gently putting Alexandra into her arms. She then ran into the nursery next door emerging less than a minute later with one of the many stuffed animals, a blanket, and a stocked diaper bag. "I'm not," Jemma said placing the diaper bag on Daisy's shoulder.

She wrapped the stuffed toy tightly in the blanket and clutching it to her chest. Daisy realized what she was doing even as Jemma came up again, nuzzling her daughters head before peppering kisses all over her tiny face. Her cries quieting as tiny eyes looked back at her questioningly.

"Jemma, no you can't" Daisy pleaded knowing this was the almost the last thing Fitz would want.

"Take her Daisy, find Bobbi, Mack, and Hunter and run…as far and as fast as you can. No matter what Ward threatens or does to Fitz or I, and forgive me May or Coulson, do not come back, keep her safe".

Daisy shook her head defiantly trying to hand Alexandra back "No, you're coming with us, I can't let you do this…besides it won't work…" Jemma gave a sad smile before kissing her baby one last time "It will buy you enough time to get out of here with her, use the elevator in Coulson's office. Please don't fight me on this, we can't let Ward have her, I can't bear the thought of what he will do" turning her attention fully to Alexandra. "Go with Aunt Daisy my Little One, she will take care of you, but Mommy and Daddy need you to be good for her, okay? We love you so very much…never forget that my Love".

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lash paced the cargo bay anxiously, the energy in his hands glowing in anticipation. He could feel the child's presence, feel it was nearby, he was so close to getting it he could almost taste it. The Hydra soldiers had secured the doors and positioned themselves should anyone try to force their way in. The lesser agents who had been present bound and contained in a far corner. The Mate and the two he assumed were in charge, the ones Ward focused his attention on were all bound at the bottom of the ramp. All three awake yet unable to speak due to the gags that had been secured over their mouths.

His partner paced in front of the captives, savoring his victory.

There was a faint knock at the metal door to the room, everyone turning their attention to his while Fitz began to cry and struggle again. Lash could see the blood trickling from his wrists as he fought against the bindings, having to admire the tiny humans efforts. Ward reached down and hauled the younger man up before nodding to open the door. One of his men using the Directors card to do so.

Lash growled in excitement as it slid aside, revealing the Chosen, clutching a blanketed bundle to her chest. She took a few tentative steps into the room "Let them go first," she said her voice surprisingly strong and full of authority. As she spoke Lash focused on the bundle, finding it odd it wasn't having any reaction to his presence.

Ward didn't seem too, laughing "I never said anything about letting them go. Now get in here or I will make you regret it". To emphasize his point he squeezed Fitz's neck tighter, and despite the suffocation his eyes clearly begged for her to run.

Tears slipped down her cheeks as she looked between her friends, Fitz, and Lash. "Really Ward, you're willing to turn an innocent child, a baby, over to a monster! I didn't think even you would could fall that far" she hissed stepping in just enough for the door to close.

Ward threw Fitz to the floor, holding him in place by his collar as soon as he tried to rise. "You said I was the monster" he countered. "You tried to kill me Jemma, consider this fair payment..."

"Enough! I want the child now! Then you may play…with the Chosen, her Mate, your former colleagues…but after I have the child!" Lash roared, the energy in his hands flaring. As he did all those months ago back in the warehouse Ward seemed put off with having to take orders from someone else but knew better than to argue, pulling a gun from his belt and pressing it to Fitz temple. Fitz continued to fight, and scream behind the gag despite the weapon. "You heard the man Jemma…now".

She turned, still practically leaning against the door, to Lash all authority gone from her voice, replaced by a pleading mother "Take me too…wherever you are going to take her…please take me too…I beg of you".

"And me!" Fitz cried. Ward looked down surprised, impressed he'd somehow managed to get the gag off in the first place. "We'll both go, no fight!"

"No Fitz, that is not the deal, not this time…" Ward said, Lash merely nodding in agreement. "I will take the Chosen, the child may still need her for the foreseeable future." Lash added, holding his hand out to her "Come along Chosen, unless you wish for me to eliminate your Mate right before your and your child's eyes".

To emphasize his point he aimed his power right at the kneeling Fitz. "Don't!" Jemma cried, slowly moving forward, her eyes locking with Fitz's "Jemma…don't…." the words dying on his lips as he got the message. He had to force himself not to sigh in relief, instead giving May and Coulson a thumbs up with his bound hands.

She moved slowly, kissing the bundle softly, each step seeming to take hours, until she was right in front of the beast. "Let me see it," he growled. Just as slowly as she walked over, she lowered her arms and revealed a bright pink teddy bear hidden within the folds.

Lash's eyes widened, snatching the toy and incinerating it in his hands. He roughly grabbed Jemma and shoved her back until she hit the wall with a pained cry. Ward grunted as well, forced to bodily pin Fitz to the ground, the engineer surprising him with a sudden show of strength in a desperate bid to get to and protect her.

"Where is it?!" He howled

Jemma's fire had returned, any traces of fear gone, her eyes boring into his. "Safe and somewhere you will NEVER find her".

To Be Continued….


End file.
